Life After Marriage
by bitten-sln
Summary: Just a day in the life of Bella and Edward while out shopping with Alice. LEMON. BxE forever!


DISCLAIMER: ON PROFILE please dont get mad if i forget to write that to all the chapters I OWN NOTHING...its so sad...

**Hey guys! i hope you enjoy my new story. This is pretty much just fluff and it wont really get much different up until the change...there will be lemons...a lot of them...i hope...**

please review and give me some good ideas for fantasies that edward and bella should do before she is changed.

**oh and i wont be updating or continuing unless i get 10 reviews in the least. **

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella was in the dressing room, trying on something that Alice hade forced into her hands…

Alice came up to me; she had a mischievous little smile on her face. "Bella is going to need you're help in about 10 seconds."

I looked at Alice with a strange look but then I heard Bella calling, she was calling Alice.

"Nope, I can't help you right now, why don't you ask Edward?"

Bella groaned "no. You come help. I don't want to be seen this way!" she had an annoyed tone in her voice.

I was extremely curious…it couldn't be that she was unclothed…I had seen her naked before…

"Alice! Come here please and help me get out of this thing!" she was very annoyed now…

"Bella why don't I help you?" I said…

"Because. I look ridiculous right now." She said…I went over to her dressing room anyways.

"Open the door Bella." My voice had a tone of amusement with a hint of firmness in it.

She sighed and said, "fine". She opened the door. She wasn't naked but she definitely looked funny. The dress she had tried on had a bunch of straps and she had gotten them all tangled up. She looked miserable in it.

I was chuckling when I asked, "how in the world did you get all tangled up in this love?" she scowled me. "Don't laugh! It's all Alice's fault. She made me try this on, on purpose. She knew that this would happen."

I smiled at her; she was so funny sometimes.

I started to untangle her from the dress when I noticed that she had no bra…

"Bella why don't you have a bra?" I was shocked, is this why she didn't want me here??

She smiled nervously "well, the dress was too tight with a bra, I had to take it off and when I tried to do it without taking the dress off I got all tangled…" she smiled at me sheepishly.

I groaned, I could feel her nipples harden underneath my hand…

"Bella, do you want me to take you here?" we hadn't really done it outside of the bedroom or bathroom before, this could be interesting…

"No Edward. Not here there are people here…" she looked embarrassed

I kissed her licking her lips; she moaned.

"Edwaard there are people here…" I smiled, kissing her neck. "So, come on...this will be fun…pleasee?!"

Someone from the next cabin said "hey! You know we can hear you!"

Bella blushed…"see Edward people don't want to hear us having sex!" wow she had never said it so carelessly…

Someone else from the dressing room to the left of ours said "oh yes they do..." this embarrassed Bella fully her entire face going red.

Hah…I guess I would have to thank the woman next door…I hope she would stop imagining about me though…she must have seen me before I came in…

I was sucking and licking her neck. I felt like a teenage boy begging his girlfriend to sleep with him…at least Bella's my wife…

"Come on Bella, you know you'll enjoy it" I said in a husky voice and kissed her nipple. "Ughh Edward…" she groaned…

I knew she would give in.

I kept on massaging her breast while sucking on one nipple. She was moaning. The dress had fallen to her hips and I pushed it down.

I saw that she was wearing blue lace boy shorts…wow…

I ripped them off and bent down. She was squirming waiting for me to touch her. "Edward, please…" I couldn't resist it when she said please.

I kissed her center before I brought my hand to her folds…I stroked her and she moaned my name, it was the most beautiful sound she could ever make.

I stuck a finger in her while tasting her with my tongue. She moaned. I stuck a second finger in her. I was going in and out of her at a fast pace. She was bucking her hips a little to meet my hands thrusts. Then she did somethin. She moaned my name so loudly that it was practically a scream…uh oh…shit…

I could hear the thoughts of a sales woman coming to us…

_ugh! I can't believe there's another couple in here having sex! Damn it, we should stop selling clothes that are so revealing…damn it! Now I have to go tell them to stop…this is going to be awkward…I sometimes really hate this job…_

Hah! The other couple she was talking about was Rosalie and Emmett…hah she kicked them out a week before…Emmett isn't even allowed in the store anymore…

I kissed Bella on the lips and pulled my fingers out of her…she looked at me with a bewildered look and said, "you practically begged and now your stopping! What the hell Edward, you cant just stop!"

I kissed her before saying "I know and I'm sorry love but a sales woman is about to come and tell us to stop, I promise that I will make it up to you." I kissed her hard and handed her, her clothes. She took them and started to get dressed. She stopped, she was pouting. I was about to ask what was wrong when I hear a knock on the door.

"Excuse me but you need to stop what you are doing immediately, if not you will be kicked out of the store." The woman said as politely as she could.

I cleared my throat and said "of course, we apologize we will be out as soon as my wife here is dressed."

The lady felt a pang of jealousy _damn lucky girl to have a husband that good lookin…_she must have seen me…she wished she could be in Bella's place…never…

The woman left and I turned back to Bella, she was bright red.

"Love why were you pouting?" I asked, more out of curiosity than worry.

"Edward, you ripped my underwear…" she looked at me, she wasn't mad just embarrassed. "Oh…I'm sorry love. We can go get you a new pair before we go home if you want…" I hope she would just say 'no lets just go'

"No its fine Edward lets just pay for these clothes and get home. You are definitely going to pay for leaving me like this…" I looked at her with surprise. She rarely used teasing as a form of punishment. She enjoys teasing me, to see me beg and squirm…damn it, this is definitely going to be a long night…

She was grinning as we went back to the car on our way home.

** i hope you enjoyed it! **

**let me know what you think! love or hate?? **

**and please review! like i said up there i wont update unless i have 10 reviews in the least... i'll probably just delete the story...**

**i want to know what you guys want to read. edward and bella are tryin to fulfill eachothers fantasies before she is changed so i need some ideas! **


End file.
